


Sign

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Embarrassment, HP Animagus Fest 2021, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Meant To Be, Miscommunication, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Teddy had rejected his kiss, James didn't think things could get any more embarrassing than that. But when - after months of hard work - he finally transforms into his Animagus form for the first time, things get a lot more embarrassing.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: HP Animagus Fest 2021





	Sign

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to **EvAEleanor** for the prompt for this story;  
>  _For a long time now, James knew that Teddy was the one and only for him. Teddy had feelings for James as well, but didn't know if he should act on them. Call it fate, call it coincidence, when their Animagi turn out to be the same animal. And these animals mate for life._

Growing up, Teddy and James had always been the best of friends. They had been inseparable. Which is why it was no surprise that James had been there every step of the way as Teddy had learned how to be an Animagus.

It had taken him a long time to learn, but he had been determined to acquire the skill. Too stubborn to give up, and with James by his side, he had finally managed to transform for the first time last year.

James had watched on in awe as Teddy had transformed into the most beautiful swan he had ever seen, and he had excitedly cheered him on. Knowing how hard he had worked, and how badly he had wanted this. But as he had watched him transform, he had felt a sharp pang of jealousy going through him.

He had tried to hide it from Teddy, not wanting to ruin the happy moment. But Teddy could see right through him, and he could see how much he had longed to feel the same kind of freedom. So he had vowed to help him in any way he could.

James had appreciated Teddy’s help and his positive attitude, but he knew fully well that he was too young and too inexperienced to learn such a thing as becoming an Animagus. He had seen how hard Teddy had to work for it, and he had always thought of Teddy as the clever one. He had always looked up to him.

They had worked day and night – in secret – and after the dozenth failed attempt, James was ready to give up. Ready to accept that he simply could not do it. But Teddy wasn’t willing to give up, so he had asked him to give it another chance, and tonight they had snuck out again to give it one final try.

James was expecting it to be another failure, but something had felt different. He couldn’t quite explain it, but when Teddy had hugged him, before wishing him good luck – flashing that big smile of his – the nerves had left him. He had felt stronger, more determined than ever before.

He had felt the change, and although deep down he knew what was happening – what he had turned into – he didn’t want to believe it. Something about it scaring the living daylights out of him. He had always been nervous about what his Animagus form would be, whether it would be something embarrassing, something that would stand out. An insect that could easily be squashed? He had thought about it for years, constantly worrying. But this he hadn’t considered.

* * *

“Jamie…”

“Don’t!” James shakes his head, still getting used to his own human form again. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“But…”

“No.”

James storms off, leaving Teddy standing there feeling sick to his stomach. Not quite sure what to make of things.

He follows his best friend into the house, but James has sat down with Albus on the couch, and Harry and Ginny are on the other couch, so this is not the moment to bring up what has just happened.

Ginny can sense the tension though, so she frees herself from her husband’s grip, and she sits up.

“What’s wrong? What happened out there?”

“Nothing, we were just by the lake,” James mumbles. “Nothing happened.”

“James…”

“Nothing happened!”

“Don’t speak to your mother like that,” Harry says, but James just rolls his eyes. Still upset, and not at all proud of what he had just achieved to do. “Did you two get into a fight?”

“We didn’t,” Teddy sighs. “James, he…”

“Don’t tell them!”

“Tell us what?” Ginny asks. “Are you in trouble?”

“You’ll have to tell them,” Teddy says, “You have to get yourself registered, Jamie. If you don’t…”

“Registered?” Harry asks, now sitting up as well, a worried look on his face. “Are you… did you two…?”

“Is that what you’ve been up to these last months?” Albus asks. “I knew you were hiding something!”

“Wait, what did I miss?” Lily asks, as she comes into the room. “Who’s hiding what?”

“Apparently your brother is an Animagus,” Ginny sighs. “and he did not tell us…”

“I’m never going to use it, so just forget about it,” James grits through his teeth, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. “Just pretend it didn’t happen.”

“We can’t do that, James. If you don’t get yourself registered…”

“I’m not doing that!”

“What happened?” Ginny asks, “I thought you’d be happy. So why are you like this?”

“He probably turned into a warthog or something,” Lily laughs. “It’s got to be something embarrassing. Look at him!”

“Piss off, Lily!”

“Up to your room!” Harry orders. “Now!”

James gets up and he storms off, but when Teddy wants to follow him, Ginny stops him.

“But he…”

“Why don’t we go and talk, huh?” she suggests, before getting up and leading him into the kitchen where she makes him a cup of tea.

“I’m sorry for helping him. If I’d had known he was going to be like this…”

“I’m happy you’ve helped him,” Ginny says, as she sits down with him. “For him to be able to do this… at his age…”

“He’s brilliant.”

“He is.” Ginny agrees, a proud smile on her face. “But what happened?”

“I’m not sure.” Teddy shrugs. “We’d been practicing for months, and tonight he…”

“He did it?”

“He did.”

“And?” Ginny asks, a knowing look on her face.

“I don’t think…”

“What was it, Teddy? Why is he embarrassed?”

“It wasn’t embarrassing,” Teddy quickly says. “Not at all. He was… he was magnificent.”

“Magnificent, huh?” Ginny chuckles.

Teddy quickly looks down into his tea, his cheeks getting flushed.

“He was a swan,” he mumbles, nervous fluttering in his stomach when the words leave his mouth.

“Like you.”

“It’s just a coincidence.” He shrugs. “Maybe he’s embarrassed because he wanted something of his own? Or…”

“Look at me,” Ginny sighs. “How much do you know about swans?”

“Not much. I looked them up when I found out my Animagus form is one, but…” He stops talking when he sees the look on Ginny’s face. “They mate for life.”

“They do.” Ginny nods.

“But that doesn’t mean anything. It’s not like I’m now bonded with everyone whose Animagus form is a swan, or… it’s just an animal. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Doesn’t it?”

“Of course not!” Teddy quickly says, nearly dropping his tea. “He’s… we’re… he’s my best friend.”

“He’s more than that though, isn’t he?”

“I have never…”

“I know,” Ginny quickly says, “But I know you love him.”

“It’s wrong,” Teddy whispers, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him up. “We can’t… I told him that. I wouldn’t.”

“So you don’t think this is a sign?”

“No. It can’t be.” Teddy says, feeling his throat closing up. “I’m too old for him, and we’re…”

“Family?”

“Yes!”

“I love you, and you know how much Harry loves you. Of course you are part of this family, but you’re not…” Ginny sighs. “You’re not family, Teddy. Not like that.”

She reaches out to put her hand on his, wanting to comfort him because she can tell how close to tears he is.

“How long have you known?”

“For years.”

“Does Harry know?” Teddy whispers. “Does he hate me?”

“Harry doesn’t have a clue. But I know how much the two of you care about each other, and when you told me your Animagus form is a swan…”

“You knew? You knew that James…”

“I had my suspicions.” Ginny nods. “I didn’t think we’d have to find out for another year or two though,” she admits, before letting out a long sigh. “I also thought he would be happy, so what do I know, huh?”

“That’s probably my fault.”

“Why is that?”

* * *

James is in bed, his body still not feeling quite right. But he can’t blame the transformation for that, and he knows it. He is so embarrassed – so ashamed – of what had happened, and knowing that Teddy is downstairs, probably telling everyone, it makes him want to scream out. Run away. Break something.

When the door opens, he half-expects it to be his parents to tell him off. But Albus is standing there, a nervous smile on his face.

“May I come in?”

“Of course,” James sighs, a small smile forming on his face when his brother lies down next to him on the bed and he pulls a bag of sweets out of his pocket. He takes one, the sweet taste of it taking him back to the trips they had taken to the seaside as a family. To all the times he had spent watching Teddy. To the moment he had realised that what he felt for him was more than friendship.

“What happened?” Albus asks. “Why aren’t you happy?”

“It doesn’t matter, Al.”

“Obviously it does. Is it what Lily said?”

“I didn’t change into a warthog.” James rolls his eyes, unable to supress a chuckle. “It’s nothing like that. I’m just…”

“Then what? I won’t tell mum and dad,” Albus says, but when his brother ignores the question and focuses his attention on the bag of sweets instead, he adds, “Does it have anything to do with your crush on Teddy?”

“What? How did…?” James asks, nearly dropping the bag, before checking to make sure Albus closed the door behind him. “How do you know about that? Did he tell you?”

“Oh, come on. I see the way you look at him. You like him, don’t you?”

“I do,” James sighs. “But he doesn’t like me. Not like that.”

“Yeah, right.” Albus rolls his eyes. “Have you asked him?”

“I tried to kiss him,” James admits, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red. “and he told me off for it. He didn’t speak to me for a week, so… no, I didn’t ask him, but I think that says it all, don’t you?”

“Maybe he’s just scared of what mum and dad would say. I mean, he’s older, and he’s practically family, so…”

“He doesn’t like me, Al.”

“So what happened tonight?”

“You know his Animagus form is a swan, right?” James asks, his heart skipping a beat just at the mention of the word.

“Yeah… wait, you…?”

“Yes. It’s embarrassing,” James mutters. “It was bad enough when he didn’t kiss me back, and now he knows…”

“That you’re in love with him?” Albus suggests, the blush on his brother’s face growing even darker. “That has nothing to do with your Animagus form, does it?”

“Oh no, I’m sure it’s just a coincidence,” James scoffs. “How can I ever face him again after that?”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting? It’s Teddy.”

“Exactly.”

Albus can’t help but laugh, but when he sees that James is about to burst into tears, he quickly stops laughing.

“Talk to him, Jamie.”

“And say what?”

“I don’t know.” Albus shrugs. “But you can’t stay here and avoid him forever, can you?”

* * *

When James gets downstairs, he finds his parents and sister on the couches, but Teddy is nowhere to be seen. He wonders if his behaviour has upset him so much that it has made him take off, but when his mother sees the worried look on his face, she points at the door.

“He went to get some fresh air,” Ginny explains.

“Oh, alright… I ehm… I’m sorry. About the…,” James mumbles. “For what I said earlier.”

“We understand that you were upset,” Harry says, “But that’s no excuse for taking it out on your sister. Or for the way you spoke to us.”

“I know,” James says, looking down at his feet. Hoping that he can get away with a telling-off and that he won’t have to explain. “Is it okay if I go talk to Teddy?”

“Of course.” Ginny nods, a smile forming on her face that tells James that she knows exactly what’s going on. But his father seems as clueless as ever, for which he is grateful, because he doesn’t want to have that conversation with him. Not yet. If ever.

He goes out to the lake, and he finds Teddy sitting by the water. He almost turns back around, not wanting to disturb him, but he knows that they’re going to have to have this conversation sooner or later. So he sits down next to Teddy, and he gently nudges his knee against his.

“Did you tell them?”

“Just your mum,” Teddy says, flashing a reassuring smile. “Are you okay?”

“I’m embarrassed.”

“Why? You did great.”

“You know why,” James mumbles. “I’m sorry, alright? If I had known, then…”

“Your mum thinks it’s a sign,” Teddy interrupts. “Because swans mate for life?” he adds, when he sees the confused look on James’ face. “She thinks that you and I…”

“I’m sorry.”

“When you kissed me…”

“Please don’t,” James warns him. “It’s embarrassing enough, mum knowing, and now… just don’t.”

“You know why I said that we couldn’t, right?”

“Because you don’t like me. It’s fine. But can we please just not talk about it?”

“What are you talking about?” Teddy asks, an uncomfortable look on his face. “You thought I… of course I like you, Jamie.”

“You do?”

“You’re an idiot,” Teddy chuckles, before reaching out to grab James’ hand. “I just thought I was too old for you, and…” He looks over his shoulder, back at the house. “I didn’t want things to get complicated.”

“So you’re telling me no again?”

“I’m not,” Teddy says. “When you transformed… you felt it too, didn’t you?”

“We’re bonded,” James says, fully aware that these words are too big to ever take back again. This is no ‘I have a crush on you’, this is a forever kind of thing. “So what do we do now?”

“What do you think we should do?” Teddy teases, as he gives James’ hand a squeeze. “We could just pretend this didn’t happen… go out with other people…”

“Shut up,” James laughs, elbowing his best friend in the arm, before leaning in and nervously pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I’m sorry we never talked about it,” Teddy admits, an embarrassed look on his face. “I shouldn’t have made you think…”

“That you hated me?”

“Is that really what you thought?”

“Nah.” James smiles, “I know you were just trying to look out for me.”

“You know I love you, right?”

“I know.” James nods, before looking out at the water to hide how badly the comment is making him blush.

Teddy has already noticed though, and he presses a quick kiss to his cheek before getting up to his feet.

“The water is looking nice, isn’t it?” He grins. “So… what do you say?”

“After what happened earlier?”

“You’re not still embarrassed, are you?”

“No!” James quickly says, before getting up too. Before, he hadn’t truly enjoyed the experience, he had been too wrapped up in his thoughts to experience the full freedom. “What if I can’t do it again?”

“Only one way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This work is part of the HP Animagus Fest. 🐾
> 
> Please show our content creators love and support by giving them kudos 💕 and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [ You can check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates.](https://hpanimagusfest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
